


Cameron sans Jonathan, c'est comme le soleil sans la lune

by AmazingxLife



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingxLife/pseuds/AmazingxLife
Summary: Jonathan a abandonné son frère dans la prison pour rejoindre la femme mystère. Jonathan a-t-il vraiment trahi son frère ou est-ce qu'il le protège ? Spoil saison 1. Imagination de la saison 2.





	Cameron sans Jonathan, c'est comme le soleil sans la lune

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma fanfiction sur Deception. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fanfiction en français et j'en suis un peu déçue. Je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de cette série, et je suis franchement triste qu'il n'y ait pas de saison deux, à défaut de la regarder, je me suis donc imaginée une suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'une fanfiction est avant tout une fiction, de ce fait on est libre d'écrire ce qu'on veut. ;) Bonne lecture.

Cameron reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Son regard se portait sur le plafond qui lui était familier, puis il posait son regard sur les murs, et enfin son regard s’arrêtait sur sa tenue. Il comprenait maintenant les paroles de son jumeau. Il ne voulait pas partir en cavale avec lui. Il voulait être un homme libre sans personne pour le déranger. Au lieu de se sentir trahi, Cameron se disait que cette punition était amplement méritée. Son frère devait certainement le haïr pour tout leur passé. Alors il resterait là. Il se ferait passer pour Jonathan aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra. Jusqu’à la mort, s’il le faut. Jamais il ne trahirait son frère. Le jeune illusionniste se relevait et toquait à la porte pour que le garde l’envoie à sa chambre. 

Il avait mal au coeur, bien sûr qu’il avait mal. Son frère le détestait tellement qu’il avait décidé de faire cavalier seul. Cameron comprenait, il était indigne de lui, et il méritait de pourrir en prison. C’est lui qui aurait dû être ici depuis le début. Cameron s’était allongé sur le lit. Il observait les murs, le mot “rat” était présent partout. Son frère avait raison. Il avait des ennemis dans la prison à cause de Faust. Jonny lui avait dit que ce n’était rien, cependant, il pouvait constater que ce n’était pas le cas du tout. 

Il n’avait plus personne maintenant, son frère était parti. Il était la seule personne qui comptait énormément pour lui. Il avait trahi sa confiance, donc il n’avait plus personne. Il préférait ainsi rester ici. De toute façon que pourrait-il faire d’autre ? Appeler Kay pour lui dire qu’il était en prison à la place de son frère ? Est-ce qu’on le croirait ? Est-ce qu’il avait envie de faire cela ? Non, non et re non. Il restait dans sa cellule, il n’avait aucune envie de se mêler aux autres. Le temps passait très lentement, ses idées noires l’envahissaient, de vieilles blessures revenaient également. 

Le jeune Black n’avait pas eu une vie rêvée malgré ce que les autres semblaient croire. Jonathan était continuellement là pour le soutenir. Cela avait toujours été Jonathan et Cameron. Cameron devait toujours être au top continuellement, son père lui en demandait toujours plus, même si parfois il était blessé, aucune chance qu’il aille à l’hôpital pour se faire soigner si il y avait un show à terminer. Le garçon a eu tous les os du corps cassé au moins deux fois. Jonathan a toujours essayé de protéger son frère. Il s’était disputé à de nombreuses reprises avec son père à cause de cela, mais Cameron jouait toujours les médiateurs. 

L’adolescence fut guère mieux. La pression que Sebastien mettait sur ses enfants était insupportable, autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. Le plus fragile étant Cameron, il a commencé à se mutiler pour oublier la pression et la douleur. Personne n’a jamais rien vu, pas même son frère. C’était une sorte de délivrance. Avec le temps ses crises se sont calmées. Mais y avait fort à parier que cela ne durerait pas. Pas sans Jonny.


End file.
